One Small Wish
by Mrs Mathers
Summary: Timmy makes one SMALL wish that can lead to BIG trouble!
1. Default Chapter

One Small Wish

* * *

Timmy's Bedroom

* * *

Timmy: "Can I be any more bored? It's a Saturday and I'm in my room doing nothing while Chester, AJ, and even the Boil Kid got invited to Chad and Tad's birthday party. This day stinks! I wish I had an ice cream." 

...PoOf... Wanda: "Now Timmy, you know the only reason why you didn't get invited is because...um...because---."

"Because you're way to big of a NERD! That's why!" Cosmo interupted.

"COSMO!" yelled both Timmy and Wanda.

"Hmm...maybe there's a way that I could sneak in without anyone noticing. Or maybe...I could bring the party to me! That's it!" Timmy said cheerfully.

"Good idea sport but that might be hard. Unless you can have a better party than Chad and Tad _and _get your parents to agree on it, that might be a problem." Wanda replied.

"Yeah but that's what I have you for!" Timmy cried enthusiastically. "Ok, let's ask my parents first. MOOOOOM, DAAAAAD COME HERE PLEASE!"

"Coming Timmy! What do you need? Why'd you take your father and I from our pumpin eating contest?"

"Can I have a party?"

"You pulled us a way from our pumpkin eating contest for this? Timmy of course you can't have a party!"


	2. Timmy's Party

"The only way you could have a party is if your Mother and I go out of town and you sneak one but we're not going out of town until next week and you'll be with Vicky" Timmy's Dad said.

"That's it!" Timmy said when his parents left the room. "If they won't let me have a party, I'll have to sneak one! I wish my parents were going out of town tonight and coming back in um...3 days! Oh yeah and they forget to hire a baby sitter!"

"Timmy! We've just been called from our work," yelled Timmy's mom as she ran into his room. "they said there is an urgent meeting taking place in Hawaii for 3 days! We have to go now! Oh no! We forgot to call Vicky. Oh well!"

"I can't wait! This vaca-I mean meeting is going to be so much fun! When we get there, I want to go into the not business jacuzzi and watch the not business T.V. and eat the not business shrimp." Timmy's Dad said eagerly.

"Ok, have a good not business trip" Timmy hollered over the roar of the car engine. He waved and the minute he lost sight of his parents car, he ran inside and called Tad and Chad's house.

"Samantha speaking. How can I help you?" said an old voice on the other end of the phone.

"Uh...is this Tad and Chad's house?"

"Yes it is"

"Who are you?"

"I am Samantha, Tad and Chad's maid. Can I help you less popular child?"

"Yea! Can you put the phone on speaker so everyone at the party can hear me?"

"Of course, Dear!"

There was a beeping sound and Timmy could hear singing and music and the voices of other kids from school.

Samantha told him he was on speaker and announced to everyone that Timmy was on the line. Some people booed but after a while, they all got quiet.

"I just wanted to say that I, Timmy Turner, am having a party at my mansion and everyone is invited. If you stay at Chad and Tad's party, you'll miss out on alot of fun!" Timmy said.

He heard the whispers on the other end and then complete silence. A few seconds later he heard the dial tone again. He sighed. "I guess no one wanted to come to my party" Timmy thought aloud.

A few minutes later there were loud noises outside and alot of knocking on the door.


	3. Getting a Mansion

"Hey! What's everyone doing here? Oh! You came for my party!" Timmy said surprisidly.

"Where's the mansion party Tommy?" asked Timmy's crush Trixie Tang.

"Uh, it's in my backyard! The mansion's in my backyard! Let's go! Wait! You go back I have to go to the bathroom."

Timmy rushed to his room to find Cosmo and Wanda. He found them petting dust bunnies in his closet.

"Come on you guys! I wish my house was a mansion and no one sees it turn into one!"

...POoF...

"Oh! Sorry guys I forgot! My mansion isn't in the backyard! Come back to the front!" Timmy yelled quickly before everyone said anything about the empty non mansioned space in his back yard.

"I hope you're right this time Jimmy! My legs here and my shoes are getting dirty and normally I would get new ones but my parents are at a business meeting in Hawaii. They're coming back in 3 days."

As the big group moved toward the front of Timmy's newly created mansion, Chester and AJ came up to talk to Timmy.

"Since when did you have a mansion?" AJ asked curiously.

"Yeah. Where'd you get it?" Chester said jealously. Chester lived in a mobile home.

"Uh..." Timmy had to think quick. "Internet."

"I wish I could afford the internet..." Chester sighed.

Just as Chester finished saying that, the group reached the front of the mansion. Timmy ran to the front door. "Bladder suddenly full! Don't come in until I call you!" Timmy said.

He ran inside. "Cosmo, Wanda! Thanks for the mansion! It looks great." Timmy didn't mean this, he just knew from experience that he should always thank his Fairy God Parents.


End file.
